Broken Heart
by Cute-Rose123
Summary: Bellatrix Black is a perfectly normal regular girl until........................ A broken heart can lead you anywhere.


BROKEN HEART

Bellatrix black looked around the ball room .she was wearing a beautiful red dress and heels, her beautiful black hair reached down to her back. She stared around at the people, a few couples were on the dance floor dancing to the music, others were sitting on the tables, drinking wine, her eyes were searching for someone, one particular person. She walked around, looking for him, then she saw his mother who was talking to someone, and she went over to her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy." she said." have you seen lucious?"

"He is out in the garden,"

"Thank you" she smiled politely and walked off, heading towards the garden, thinking about him, how they had first met: (they had seen other before in these social parties, but never met in person.) he had saved her from falling into the river, and they had just stood there looking into each other's eyes. how his arms which were wrapped around her had felt so strong, how he had looked so impressive, so powerful. they were just looking at each other, and before they knew it, they were kissing. then they walked along the lane, together, talking a little to each other. He had dissaparated with her and apparated in front of her manor's gate. then he had said "goodbye, bellatrix, I'll write to you. And she had said. "I'll wait for your letter, goodbye. and then he had dissaparated. she went inside her home but she couldn't stop thinking about him. not even after a few days. then he had written to her, as he had written to her, as he had promised. and she had replied. and then when school started, they started meeting in empty classrooms at night….

"Hey, bella"

She spun around, there stood a pretty blond girl of her age with straight hair."hey,lizzy" bella replied. Lizzy was one of her social friends, whom she had been talking to earlier.

"Have you seen Oliver? He is Jenny's new boyfriend." She walked closer to bella and pointed secretly to a handsome boy who was dancing with a pretty girl "see him?, he is so handsome isn't he? he is our year. jenny's sister told me that he is the really smart and intelligent and that he can dual with five wizards at a time. he is really charming. I hope he'll pay some attention to us.

"I don't care about him" said bella. "I'm looking for someone else and she walked off, leaving lizzy behind, surprised.

Bella walked off towards the garden. She did not care about anyone but lucious. he was all she wanted. he had told her many things and taught her many spells and he was so stylish and impressive and powerful and amazing and wonderful and she loved him. she loved more than anything, anyone. I love him so muchshe thought. and he loves me. No one can come between us and nothing can ever break our beautiful relationship.

She reached the garden. it was beautiful. she walked inside looking for lucious, her eyes searching for him everywhere. She passed a redheaded girl and two boys. lucious wasn't there. She walked farther into the garden looking for him. She passed a blond couple kissing on a bench in the bushes and a few girls chattering. lucious was nowhere to be seen. she looked for him but he wasn't there. she sighed and thought lucious isn't here he must have gone back to the party. She turned around and started walking in the direction of the party. She passed the blond again and stopped short, they had broke the kiss and were now just looking at each other. Bella couldn't believe her eyes, the blond girl was Narcissa, her own sister and the man looking at her was Lucious!

He was playing with her hair, "Narcissa" he said touching her cheek. "I've have never felt like this about anyone before. all of my previous affairs were just for fun. none of my girlfriends ever meant that much to me. but you, Narcissa…you are my true love. "I love you too, lucious" said narcissa. He pulled her towards him and they started kissing again.

Bella stood there, staring at them. the whole world was spinning around her. lucious's words were echoing in her head._ all of my previous affairs were just for fun. none of my girlfriend ever meant that much to me. but you, Narcissa you are my true love. just for fun .ever meant that much to me. You are my true love. _Two tears formed in her eyes and cut their way down her cheeks. She stood there staring at them kissing,_. just for fun .ever_ _meant that much to me. You are my true love_. She stared them kissing. painful thoughts racing through her mind. he had abandoned her. he had cheated on her. he had used her. She clenched her fist, staring at him, anger and hatred bubbling inside her heart. he broke her heart. he crushed her. He shattered her. she stared at him. he won't get away with this. she thought. She will get revenge. he will suffer for what he did to her. he will.

"Narcissa" a young girl's voice called whom bella recognized as one of narcissa's friends. "come over here I need to talk to you" Narcissa broke away from lucious "I think I have to go" she said. lucious nodded, and touched her cheek again. "go, my love. I'll see you later."

Narcissa stood up and ran out of the bushes. Lucious followed her after a about a minute.

Bella stood there still staring at the spot where she had seen them, tears forming in her eyes again, lucious had left her. He had abandoned her. With him she felt so strong, so powerful.

But he had left her alone. Now she was on her own. she wanted to get revenge on him but… but…. she couldn't.

She slowly walked away from that spot. Why did lucious do that? She thought. what did he wanted from her that narcissa gave him. She loved him so much she always tried to make him happy, give him everything he wanted what more did he want from his girlfriend? She walked deeper into the garden, over the fence of the garden and into the forest. Maybe she just wasn't his love, maybe she was never what he wanted. He was just playing with her. How could he do this? she thought. Didn't he have a heart? How could he have fooled her like this. She felt anger and hatred towards him again. She couldn't believe she was fooled like this, she was so happy with him and didn't have the slightest doubt in her heart that he didn't love her. Every time she kissed him with so much affection, Everytime she thought of him in classes, in bed missing him all the time. It was all just a lie. their love was never true.

His love was always just false, fake.

The forest was quite deep now. bella sank down on some big stones and buried her face in her hands, trying to fight back her tears. She felt helpless, alone. without lucious who will protect her? who will help her? who will be there for her? she was all alone.

"_Bellatrix!"_

Bella looked up, she looked around herself.

"_Bellatrix!"_

Bella stood up and turned around "who's there?" she called.

"_Bellatrix!"_

the voice was barely more than a whisper but bella could hear it clearly.

"_Bellatrix. He has_ _abandoned you, he has left you alone. You loved him but he cheated on you, he used you._

"Who is there?" called bella walking towards the trees where the voice was coming from.

"_You want revenge on him, don't you? you want to crush him, you want to destroy him, you want to teach him a lesson for doing that to you. Don't you, Bellatrix?_

Bella walked deeper into the trees. "I do." she whispered.

"_You don't want to need him anymore. you want to be powerful. You can Bellatrix; you have potential to be the greatest and the most powerful witch ever._

Bella walked more deep into the trees, now she could see the outline of a shadow. "Who are you?" she asked.

"_You will teach him a lesson, you will make him suffer. And you will be the most powerful and the greatest witch. No one will ever be able to cheat on you again. You will have more power than you can imagine. If only you will come with me._

The shadow reached out a long, white hand towards her.

Bella took a few steps forward, reached out her hand and placed it on the white hand. It was cold. It's fingers closed in on her hand. She took another step forward, now she could see him much more clearly, he was wearing a black cloak with a hood. He was long and thin and his skin was white beneath the hood. "Lord Voldemort" she whispered.

_I will teach you. I will guide you. I will help you to fulfill your potential. Then we will be the most strong will have everything you have ever dreamed of. If you will promise to stay with me and be faithful to me forever." _His fingers tightened on her hand a little. _"if you will vow to always obey me and be my most loyal. Will you, Bellatrix?"_

"I will." said Bella.

THE END

* * *

Author's notes: thank you for reading my story. This is the second story I've ever written, so please leave a review. J


End file.
